


what the hell gay little edgar

by nadia5803



Series: nadia’s king lear au [11]
Category: King Lear - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadia5803/pseuds/nadia5803
Summary: congrats king
Series: nadia’s king lear au [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	what the hell gay little edgar

Something the peace of an isolated country town offered was the lone coffee store. Maybe there were no fantastic shops, or entertainment, or places to go, but at least there was the coffee shop, right on the corner and hidden in the basement of an older building. It was the perfect meeting place, and the perfect refuge for a shivering and rain-soaked Edgar, struggling with his bag as he stumbled down the steps. His arrival was announced with the chime of a bell, and the door swung shut behind him. 

He was greeted immediately by Cordelia, who accosted him by the arm and dragged him to their corner table before he could even so much as look at the cashiers. “I thought you might have forgotten!” she exclaimed, mary-janes clicking on the tile floor. 

“No, it was just rainy. Very rainy, as a matter of fact.”

  
She looked him over before plopping in her booth. “I can tell.”

“Ahaha. Thanks,” he replied. Pushing his wet hair out of his face and flashing a pointed eye roll, he took a seat across from her.   
  
“I already got you a coffee. You can pay me back later, don’t worry,” she announced proudly, sliding him the paper cup with a smile.

He stared blankly into the cup and loosened his tie. “Thanks.” Then, “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Yeah, I know, Dad’s been dragging me everywhere but school,” she replied, raising her eyebrows and lifting the coffee to her lips. “How’s your studies?”

“Oh, you know, great…” Edgar muttered, sheepishly turning his gaze to look out the window. Rain pattered down on the fogged glass. “I don’t know. Haven’t figured out anything I want to take my A-Levels for.”

“There must be something that interests you. History? How about French? Science? Anything you particularly enjoy?”

“I don’t particularly enjoy academics as it is,” Edgar huffed, blowing off the steam that had gathered above the cup. “Edmund says I’m a mean footballer. He’s better at that academic crap.”

Cordelia shifted at the mention of his brother, crossing her argyle tights and smoothing her skirt. “How is Edmund, anyhow?” She glanced out the window, then eyed Edgar again. “And perhaps you should get him to tutor you.”

“My snot-nosed brother has more interesting things to do than tutor the likes of me, such as a production of  _ Anything Goes _ to attend to,” he snorted.

Cordelia grinned, fidgeting with one of her earrings as she spoke. “I didn’t know Edmund could sing.”

“He can’t, actually. Assistant stage manager,” Edgar winked. “Boosted his ego more than ever before. Trust me, you don’t want to hear him sing, unless you’d like to go to the doctor’s for an ear infection.”

“Ah, yes, the unadulterated ego of a primary school theatre kid,” she said wistfully, holding her paper cup to the light.

Edgar leaned back, raising his eyes to the ceiling. “And how are your studies?”

Cordelia huffed, pushing her cup aside. “Nonexistent. Dad and his advisors would prefer me to be fawning over dresses. At least I get to spend time with my sisters, but—” she cleared her throat. “I’ve been thinking of applying to go to school in the states.”

“The  _ states _ ?! Talk about creating distance. You’d go that far to get away from this?” Edgar asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah. I don’t want to do this obsolete crap. I’d rather go to California, or something, and wear what I want,” she grumbled. “Certainly not ballgowns. Well, maybe you should consider football. Soccer, whatever. Come to Cali with me.”

“Eh, I don’t really have a choice. Dad’s been waiting for me to inherit the earldom since day one,” Edgar replied, folding his hands. “Would be fun though.”

“Why can’t Edmund just take it?” she asked, innocuous, drawing her finger over the rim of the coffee cup. 

Edgar rolled his eyes again. “You know as well as I do that that won’t happen.”

“In a perfect world…” Cordelia said, drawing out another long and wistful sigh and batting her fake eyelashes. “Now, why have you called this meeting here, your grace?”

He cleared his throat, fidgeting with his tie and collar and sitting up in the proper way. “I’ve come to discuss certain romantic developments that’ve happened.”

“Oh, who?!” Cordelia squealed and grabbed Edgar’s hand, swinging it back and forth. “Your first partner! What’s their name? Are they at court? I must know this instant. I can get Mr. Kent to arrange a date if so. My goodness! My little godbrother, finding the love of his life!”

“No, it’s not like that,” Edgar mumbled, his face hot with embarrassment. “It’s something else. Plus, you are but nine months my senior, Cordelia.”

“Nine months makes but all the difference in the world. Now tell me, what is this regarding?” She leaned forward in interest, hands folded.

“Oh, Cordelia.” Edgar looked away sheepishly, tugging at the loop of his tie before turning back and keeping his gaze on her mary-janes. “I think, I think, I may be, um…” He looked up, a shade of red, before turning away again. “I may be unable to carry on the bloodline of my father.”

Cordelia cocked an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

Edgar hushed his voice and placed his hands on the back of his head. “I think I’m gay.”

Cordelia sat, dumbfounded, as he continued in a panic. “You see, I took this quiz, and, and, it all made sense. That’s not the reason I think I’m gay, though, you know, I think I’ve always known, because every time my dad tried to set me up with some girl from the court I just feel nothing. I look at those women on TV and I feel nothing. You must understand, right? I mean, you’re—” Edgar cut himself off, hiding his face in his hands. “I didn’t mean it that way. I just always thought, well, you, maybe, were, um, like me. And, well, Edmund has experience with  _ this _ too but I always thought that, well…” His tirade drew to its close and he inhaled a sharp breath. “I’m sorry.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Cordelia started to laugh. “No, no. Don’t apologize, you’re fine. You’re right. Thank you for trusting me. I’m bisexual myself, so, yes, I do quite understand your struggle,” Cordelia waved her hands and winked. “My sisters know. They don’t really understand, of course, but they know. My dad, on the other hand…” She trailed off and smiled halfheartedly. “So, Edmund knows?”

“We use the same computer so he at least suspects  _ something _ ,” Edgar coughed. “Well, I’m confident he won’t judge me. But my father, oh, my dad! I don’t know what he’ll do! His first son, his proudest achievement, killing off the Gloucester bloodline forever!”

“Edmund can still have children though, no?” she asked, eyebrow cocked.

“Well, um, I suppose— Cordelia,” he mumbled, shoving his face back into his hands. “I don’t know what I’ll tell him. He’s already disappointed that I don’t know or care for the first thing about politics, and now, well, I just don’t know.” Edgar shifted in his seat, hands drumming on the table. “God, I’m sorry to be dumping all of this on you.”

“Don’t apologize. You don’t have to apologize to me,” she insisted, smiling. “If there’s one thing I know about your father, it’s that he loves you. Very much. He may not always show that love in the right ways, but I can assure you he does. Trust me, I’ve learned that the hard way.” She outstretched her hand and linked it with his. “It’s really your decision. If you feel safe or not, it’s your choice, and I can’t make it for you. Just remember, he’s your dad.”

“Yeah, my dad,” Edgar muttered, rolling his eyes. “Stupid fucking dad living vicariously through his son.” He slurped the rest of the coffee and slammed the paper cup down. “I hate it here.”

“Not the coffee shop, though?”

“No, I just hate it  _ here _ ,” he grumbled, puffing his cheeks. “You’re right, monarchies should be obsolete.”

Cordelia threw her head back and laughed. “And I thought you knew nothing of politics, Edgar!” Her eyes sparkled as she tossed her hair back over her shoulders. “At least you have the right idea about it.”

An anxious look crossed Edgar’s face, and she grabbed his hand. “Hey. You’ll be fine. We’ll make it out sooner or later.” She leaned forward and cupped her hand around his ear. “Or, escape to the States with me and we can go surfing or something.”

Edgar closed his eyes and snorted. “Right, surfing. That’s on the top of my bucket list.” He sighed, resting his head in his hands and gazing back at Cordelia’s warm gaze. “You’re right. We’re going to be just fine.”

“Just fine,” she repeated. “Promise.”


End file.
